


Windy Day

by minkly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluffy Ending, K-pop References, Salami, Sarami, Shoujo-ai, Songfic, Soulmates, rarepairsonice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly
Summary: New country, new school, new everything for the exchange student Mila Babicheva.“Boring!”, thought her at first sight, but when the winds of destiny wanna play their games, it’s impossible to resist.[Rarepair Week – Day 4: “High School”]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me, again!, with a new fic with one of my faves couples in YoI and it's Sara and Mila <3 They're cute together and it was inspired by a K-Pop song, but this time it's Oh My Girl's time: "Windy daaaay, windy daaaay..."  
> If you wanna listen this song, the link is where I wrote "Windy Day" in the fanfic.
> 
> Have a good reading!

It was her first day at that school, that country, everything was new for the exchange student, came from Russia, Mila Babicheva. On the other hand, she really didn’t want to leave her homeland, Mila just accept the exchange program because it was the last wish of her deceased stepfather who passed away by multiple sclerosis, six months before her departure.

At the school’s entrance, Mila started to wonder something:

“Until the movies and internet say, American high school is practically a zone with a bunch of new students amounted, having fun (or crying in the bathroom), not with the all the school’s clubs trying to gain new members desperately. Well, let’s go back to the school’s gate and read that plaque and... “Keio Academy of New York”… oh my gosh! Dad, why? If your last wish was give to me Japanese school education, why didn’t you take me straight to Japan?”

Mila’s stepfather was an American Japanese CEO who moved to Russia a long time ago and married with Mila’s Mother when she was a toddler.The father died before her birth by a car accident.

She was very confused with the unexpected information. She knew she will study in USA, but not in a Japanese School there. Even though, the teenager remembered a valuable information which justified everything, “This name isn’t strange… Oh, I remembered! This was the high school when dad studied on my age. So considerate of him... Sorry for doubt you, dad. If you did this, it was for my benefit. Thank you, Dad. I’ll do my best!”, reflected the girl controlling her emotions. Then, Mila took a deep breath, draw herself together and came back inside to the entrance.

There was a lot of school clubs of the most varied: the chess club, the glee club, sports clubs etc. It was really like a scene of an  _anime_.

Mila was approached by many students to join in their respective clubs, but there was an only one thought in her mind: “Boring!”. Until this moment any club really captured her attention, her only wish was to start her classes soon.

She still walked through the entrance when she listened a cute and likable song.

“ _From far away, a wind that resembles you rises,_

_it blows over to me, hello (hello hello) (…)”_

“Well, this song is like in Korean, so it’s probably one of this K-Pop’s songs. How this is a Japanese school in America, maybe they’re most tolerant with this kind of things. Oh, this music is so cute! I need to check where it from!”, Mila followed where the music is stronger until she found out the origin of it: seven high school girls was dancing that song, including an exchange student like Mila.

“A fairy. The special fairy, with her glossy long dark hair, tan skin, delicate features and with the most brilliant smile that I’ve seen in my life. The fairy who celebrates her difference with the other fairies. A minimalist but significant way to say “You’re welcome whatever who you are, your true self is welcome. So beauty. Yes, I wanna join on it!”, like an enchant Mila opened her heart and soul for the music and started to imitate their choreography. The teenager always had the dance like a her hobby, studied the most variety of dance’s schools in Russia, but stopped because of the exchange program. It was the confirmation that dance was her breathing, her soul.

On the other side, strangely they felt connected with that red-haired girl dancing that song, following them perfectly. Her indescribable passion passed through her dance movements, her tears of happiness while she dancing, without take her eyes of them, mainly the other exchange student, immediately touched their heart, making they cry too.

“ _(…) All day, my heart used to feel restless_

_But it was all for this_

_Emotions that were pressed into a corner of my heart_

_Has awakened from a deep sleep (…)”_

When the presentation is over and after the applause, the other exchange student came to Mila and praised her in English:

“Your dance skills are amazing. You’re like a goddess who playing along with us connected with song. Oh, sorry for talking this strange this, but I really felt warmer and touched by your dance. Sorry, sorry, I even forget to make my self introduction. Sara Crispino, exchange student from Milan, sophomore and vice-lead of the “FACE”, K-Pop’s sub unit dance team of the Asian Pop Culture Club, nice to meet you. Before I forget, would you like to join our team?”

“It’s a crime to say “no” to a fairy and her team. Mila Babicheva, I came from Moscow, dart, my surname make it really clear. I'm fresh-woman and nice to meet you too. Before you introduce me to the rest of the girls, what’s the name of song that just played before?”, said the other girl in English too.

“The name is “[Windy Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJqhKWo89FQ)” by Oh My Girl. They're a new K-Pop girl-group which made their debut last year. Do you know?”, asked Sara enthusiastic.

“Sincerely? The only thing which I know about K-Pop is “Gangnam Style”, the “Bar Bar Bar” thing, the “Naega tche tchananana”, the “Wow, fantastic baby”, the “Bang Bang Bang”, and currently the “Boombayah” and the “Fireeeeee” thing, but I like it.”, answered back Mila with certain hesitation.

“Relax, me, the girls, the boys and all the people of K-Pop sub unit will make you an expert in few months”, said the other girl grabbing Mila’s hands. When Sara noticed what herself did, she quickly stopped the contact and apologized for it. Mila thought, “She’s so cute”, and said her to relax. She said too that she understood why Sara did it, explained to her that she saw on internet that Italian people are touching people just like Russians too. Sara gave a smile to her, was grateful for her comprehension, and asked to Mila follow her to introduce the Russian to the other girls and formalize the sign in of Mila in the school club.

Walking together and having a pleasant conversation about life, school, and other trivia, they asked themselves why their hearts beat so fast and why they was so fascinated with each other. They didn’t know, but when two souls are fated to be together, the winds of destiny make anything for they be and stay together and their case, it started with a simple case called love at first sight.

A real love true love which passed one, two, six, ten years after and...

“I had a speech, and poem all set; but all my words, once here, have went away. So forgive me, while here I stand with cotton mouth and trembling hands that barely steady as I kneel: Will you marry me?”, proposed the NYCB’s Prima ballerina Mila Babicheva to the choreographer Sara Crispino, at the doorway of Sara’s work.

“And do you still ask it? The answer always was, is and will be: Yes, I do.”

 

“ _(…) When I think of you, the trees shake_

_Every time I see you, the pinwheel spins_

_This is proof that I like you a lot_

_I can’t help it, my face is so obvious_

_Without knowing, my cheeks get red_

_Your breath that blows over to me_

_Makes me shake and shake_

_Windy day (…)”_

_(Windy Day – Oh My Girl)_

**Author's Note:**

> \- The Mila's marriage proposal I took here: http://www.everythingengagement.com/marriage-proposal-poems.html
> 
> \- NYCB is the acronyms of “New York City Ballet”, a very famous ballet company. 
> 
> I hope you liked it and see ya!


End file.
